


Problem Solved

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [5]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason almost loses control with Carly.





	Problem Solved

"Carly, you need to give this up."  
  
"No, I mean it. And then it'd be like old times, before there was a Sonny and a Sam, and we were like this odd little family where no one else mattered and--" Sliding her hand up his chest, she burned her dark ovals into his crystal blue gaze, "think of the possibilities."  
  
Possibility.... the last time the word had occurred between them, it ended in a kiss goodbye.  
  
Yet, the goodbye never seemed to come for them.   
  
Instead, they found their way back to each other...an excuse to remain bonded.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh, pushing her hand away, and moved past her, "Don't do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Oh, come on, Jase. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."  
  
He had. God help him...he had thought of it often.  
  
 _{You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of run around  
You know it's true}_  
  
But that seemed to be a lifetime ago, before his current mess with Sam...and the lost child of his best friend.  
  
"It was us against the world, remember? Me, you, and mister man could take anyone because we'd have each other. No questions asked, and there were plenty."  
  
Jason looked at her over his shoulder, silently acknowledging the truth behind her words.  
  
"Don't you miss that? Don't you miss all the times we just got to be together? A family? Before we both made a mess of everything?"  
  
Hanging his head slightly, he found himself fighting to maintain common sense...something he lost only with her.  
  
"Think about it, Jase. Really go back...now's the time.... because we need you." Her words caused his eyes to shoot to hers, wounded and hopeful all at one, as she offered a sad smile, "Every time we've been in one of these tiny little rooms, you've told me the truth. You've been completely honest with me, to the point where it's down right painful, and it's always made us better. Do it again."  
  
 _{You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do}_  
  
"This is different, Carly. We can't keep going back. There's a reason it didn't work."  
  
"You're right. You said it." She nodded slowly, shrugging tearfully, "There was always something in the way."  
  
"Don't--don't use what I told you against me."  
  
"Why? It's the truth, isn't it?" Approaching him cautiously, Carly went on with the last of her courage, "But there's nothing in the way. This moment, this second, leaves us completely open to change everything. You say we can't go back, fine? Let's make a new beginning."  
  
"I'm with Sam."  
  
"And I was with Sonny, remember? Not everything works out."  
  
"And you think this will?" Jason let out a sharp laugh, turning to her in disbelief, "You think this plan is gonna work? Just like the AJ plan? Or the Tony plan? Or--"  
  
"Past, and I'm trying to rewrite it. But if you're actually fooling yourself into believing nothing's going on here, fine. But you know me, and I'm anything but a coward...or quiet for that matter." Licking her lips, deep in thoughts, she took a moment to gather thoughts before continuing, "I know the timing is terrible. But you've saved my life, and Michael's, and Morgan's. And--I can't help but want to save yours."  
  
 _{There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin}_  
  
Dropping into the chair nearby, he let out a long exhale, "Do you really have to go this far?"  
  
"Anything for our family, remember? Do you remember long haul? This is it." She closed the distance between them once again, utterly fearless, and knelt before him, staring up at him with a pleading gaze, "...I'm banging on your door with my sons all over again, and I need you to welcome us home."  
  
"I'm going to do whatever I can to get you to the boys, you know that. I'm gonna to make this work, but you've got to trust me." Unable to resist any longer, he touched her cheek and gently stroked her skin with his thumb, "I won't let anyone take them from you."  
  
"Like you've done before?" The comment caused him to retract his touch, sinking back into the seat uncomfortably, and prompted her to add, "After everything, I can let go. And you gotta admit, that's pretty damn amazing. I mean--I can forget the lies...and the betrayals...and everything else you promised not to do to me, if you can just agree to this new start. If you can promise me, you'll live up to your word and be there at the end of this long journey....the one that finally got me free."  
  
 _{Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway}_  
  
"Free? Carly, I brought you here because they're looking to arrest you for AJ's murder."  
  
"Leave it to you to bring up the small stuff." Her joke fell on deaf ears. Rolling her eyes at his deathly seriousness, Carly rested her hands on his knees and elaborated, "I'm free in every way that counts. I'm not married, not engaged, not taken in any way...except by my sons. They're the only ones to have a hold on me....but then there's you. You who...beyond all my better reasoning--still means the world to me."  
  
Jason looked away, aware of those same sentiments...the bond they shared despite all the challenges...despite everything.  
  
"Remember me, Jase." Moving her hands up his thighs, aware of what sparks followed her palms, she whispered, "All of me...the good and the bad...the woman you know--deep down--you've always loved."  
  
 _{So come to bed it's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race}_  
  
He stopped her movement, placing his hands over hers, but held her there rather than push her away.  
  
Striking her with his eyes, he responded quietly, "I remember."  
  
"Then let's work together...let's get our family and get the hell out of Port Charles."  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"Why? Because of her? She's nothing...not the way you think. You--you've just convinced yourself she is." Biting her lower lip, she stated firmly, "And I can prove it."  
  
"Carly, please--"  
  
Before he could finish, her hands had pulled his face to hers and her lips were pressed aggressively to his.  
  
His first instinct was to pull her away, but she just held on...robbing him of all reason.  
  
Jason did not fight her as she deepened the kiss and, instead, placed his hands on her neck, bringing her closer.  
  
There was no fighting it.  
  
 _{There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin}_  
  
It was all coming back to him, no matter what he did to stop it....she was coming back to him.  
  
Her soft moan of genuine surprise and pleasure flooded his brain with memories of the past.  
  
The last time he had been with her...so long ago...and he could still recall every detail. It was one of the few things he could remember with crisp structure.  
  
He would do anything for just one more trip back.  
  
All he needed was one more memory, and he knew it would last him a lifetime.  
  
For the two of them, it was the same wants...and a desperate need to forget what was waiting beyond the door...right outside the room.  
  
 _{You feel your heart begin to race...  
  
There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin}_  
  
Breathlessly, they tore away from the kiss and stare deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
She sensed his doubt right away, and she did what she had to do.  
  
Pulling her shirt off, she stood to her feet before him and gave him a moment to think about what he had been missing.  
  
Sure he had, she cupped his face in her hands and leaned down for another desperate kiss.  
  
Again, he did nothing to stop her.  
  
When he reached for her, she happily obliged and straddled his lap, never once breaking their kiss.  
  
Jason embraced her closely, his mind fogged with his desire for her, and felt the world suddenly stop.  
  
It stopped for them only, allowing him to absorb everything about the moment.  
  
Carly broke away once more, needing to feel some contact with his skin, and quickly removed his shirt, before melting back into him.  
  
Drifting his lips to the side of her throat, devouring her skin, Jason reveled in the sound of her heated breath in his ear.  
  
He was so consumed by her that he completely blocked out the sound of the opening door.  
  
 _{There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin}_  
  
Stunned and heartbroken, her brown eyes flooded with tears as she watched them.  
  
She held a hand to her stomach, the wind knocked out of her, and tried to get air in through her open jaw.  
  
But there frenzy made it impossible.  
  
A sad laugh/sob left her lips and finally caused his eyes to meet hers, causing her to shake her in disgust and disappointment...wondering when she had lost him __**exactly**.  
  
Suddenly, very aware of her presence, he stopped everything and spoke her name softly, "Sam..."  
  
Before he could say anything more, her feet had sent her sprinting out of the place and as far from them as possible.

  
  
**_Song Credit: "Shiver" - Maroon 5_ **


End file.
